Siyaapppaaa
by A Learning PEN
Summary: A random thought ...Abhirika story ...peep inside do review ...


**HELLO ..!..!..!...**

**hope u like it**

**An Abhirika story ...**

**Characters are taken from My story Dream is family **

* * *

Abhijeet Tarika went to a party where abhijeet all friends like Jay, Aman, maria, Daya (here maria is friend of tarika )she is angry as she Hears abhijeet taliking about girls in his group.

Fl_ashback_

_"Bhai ladkiyo ka alag hi swag hota hai kuch bolo tho kyu bola aur na bolo kyu nhi bol rhe ho"_

_"Are Abhijeet kabhi kabhi tho Hww Baby tum ne saas leli btaya nhi Bolke breakup ki dhamki dede "_

_"Jay bhai Yeh jada ho gaya"_

_"Kya daya Kuch jada nhi jay Sahi bol rha hai meri Pichli gf jise kal break up hua "_

_"Kaun si wali Anam Call center wali"_

_"Haan wahi btao main pure red ki jagah yellow red mix rose leke gaya woh boli Baby tum mujhe friend samjhte ho mujhse pyaar nhi karte"_

_All laughed "Had hai yr main tho Confuse abb kya kiya " but they were unaware of upcoming danger which is standing behind the pillar listing all_

_One of his friend said " Yr dekho Yeh jo ladies hoti hai Inko ek Hole kaan main bhagwaan dete hai 2-4 yeh khud kara leti hai, Par sunti - sunti tho kisi ki nhi hai yeh " Once again all laughed with " Sahi hai Sahi hai "_

_"Tum ghar chalo abhijeet Main dikhati hoon asli swag" grinning teeth Blow her curls back_

_"I swear Jay ko Break up ka Matlab main samjhati hoon Aaj "_

_Both the ladies went to interept boys_

_"Hello kya baate ho rhi aisi ki waqt ka dhyaan nhi rha"_

_"Aa babhii Kuch nhi bass aise hi gappe "_

_"Haan tarika Kha time milta hai aisi job hai kyu"_

_"haan Abhijeet sahi bol rha " Jay said_

_"thik hai baate lekin chalna nhi 11:30 ho rha "_

_"haan kafi time bhi ho gaya hai chalo bhai chalte hai Aman chalo maria tum bhaut shant ho"_

_"Socha kuch der ap bole aur main sunu kya pata iske baad ap suune main bolu "_

_"Ainn Maria Kya baat hai "_

_"Kuch nhi Anam Chalo chale jay "_

_"Hum bhi chalte hai Daya, Tarika chale ho gaya tum dono ka "_

_"haan abhijeet ho gaya chalo ghar jaldi poochna hai "_

_Abhijeet find her beauty tone bit weired (pov) Iss se kya hua_

_In car_

_"Waise Daya aise masti tho humne diwali pe ki thi last time hai na "_

_"haan yr Maza aaya mujhe tho "_

_Tarika looked at Both buddies, who are busy in their talk (pov) Diwali Bahut yaad aa rhi hai na tumko ruko Kuch der mein main mnati hoon diwaliiiiiii Tumhare sath Abhijeet_

_Abhijeet Notice tarika is looking at him with Sharp look "Kya hua jaan "_

_"Kuch nhi "_

_They drop Daya at his home then went to their home._

Present

Tarika Opens door went in room with fast step start removing jewelary, Abhijeet came from back hug her

"Kya jaan bahut khub surat lag rhi ho "

Tarika Looked at him with deadly graze

"hayyy Aise na dekho "

" Chhodo mujhe "

"Kya hua hai tarika "

"Tumse matlab"

"Haan bilkul Pati hoon "

"Extactly Pati ho Koi FIR nhi jo har cheez report karu"

Abhijeet was in " HAIIINNN" condition. Tarika continueds "Aur yeh kya Look de rhe ho Dosto ke sath bahut Bol rhe the bahut gyaan de rhe the "

Abhijeet Looked at her terrified in " Ohh no "

"tarika listen baby "

"Hww Abhijeet baby nhi bolo Aree tumko tho main bolne nhi deti na haina abhijeet tape laga diya hai na tumko "

"tarika please sunlo ek baat sunlo "

"bolo jaldi Mujhe kaam hai "

"Taru yr maib bass aise hi bol rha tha, sab bol rhethe baki tumko pata hai haina main nhi bol sakta aisa "

Tarika Looked at him serious "Ho gaya" Abhijeet tried once again "taru gussa nh ho yr "

"Kyu kyu na karu gussa ... Main gussa bhi karungi chillaungi bhi aur pata hai kya karungi " she picked remote of music system throw on floor "Saman bhi thodungi kya karoge"

"kuch nhi kuch nhi lekin tum tho DR mujhe se ache se janti ho gussa karne se wrinkel, Aa jate hai pimple bhi hojate hai dark circle ho jate " he found tarika bil calm so he think "Great bingo"

"tum gussa mat karo please "

tarika came near to him said "ek baat btao yeh advise tum free de rhe ho ya charge karo kuch" in most senstiv tone. Abhijeet was surprise said "Free hai Tarika" She said "Good" move near his ear than said "chootta nhi mere pass iss bakwas ke liye ." Shouted. abhijeet hold his ear

"Ok sorry" he said holding his ear

" I don't need ur sorry abhijeet lekin Ab hum tab tak nhi milenge" she moved out

Abhijeet run back to her. Hold her hand than tried last time as he was well aware his queen love when he sings so he trie "_**Hey girl you like me a little bit"**_

Tarika raised her eye brows and gave him a look "impressive" Replied by throwing cushion on his face_** "No, I don't even like you a little bit**_"

Abhijeet hold cushion than Moved near to her hold her by wrist from one hand and from another holding his ear **_"Come on girl - you like me a little bit"_**

Tarika jerk him moved out from home in garden area "**_Ha! Not even a little bit! "_**

Abhijeet again tried as his curly beauty is not easy in her angry avtar **_"Wait - don't you like me a little bit?_**" He make quantity indication  
tarika slaped lightly in his nose with**_ "Ew, I don't even like you a little bit!"_**  
this time abhijeet hold her both hand and wishper in her ear "**_Ha! I heard you like me a little bit"_**  
which make tarika lose her anger, As his senstive tone always play with her anger**_ " Umm. well, maybe just a little bit"_**

"I m Sorry, main tumko hurt nhi karna chata tha main aisa i nhi hoon "

tarika hug him " I know tum nhi ho aur tum aise na ho iss liye tho main naraz thi taki tum samjh jao aisa hona bilkul bhi sahi nhi hoga samjhe "

"Little Bit" Abhijeet replied in heroic manner

Tarika raised her eye brow. Abhijeet hug in "I love you "

This time tarika replied "I love u too But"

Abhijeet looked at her "ainnn but kya "

"Little bit "

Abhijjeet understand his lady is more smarter than him Both launghed enter in side home with a great sooth in there heart

"Abhijeet "

"haan "

"maria Ne bhi suna tha abhi uske ghar kya ho rha hoga"

"Jo yaha ho rha tha jaan "

"matlab"

Abhijeet drag her near to his heart "matlab"

Otherside

"Mari Please suno tho"

"Nhi Breakup bahut shauk hai tumko hum breakup tho kar nhi sakte Tho chalo divorce karte hai Kyu nice idea na jay "

"Mari I m sorry yr please"

"Hum divorce karenge "

"Please i m Sorry yr dekho aaj ke baad main break up sabd nhi bolunga pakka promise i baar maan jao please "

"nhi julm karti hoona "

"Bilkul nhi Mari "

"yeh party mujhe itni mengi padegi pata nhi tha" he was siting holding his head where maia was busy in throwing lectures and gifts

"I hate u Jay "

"But i love u"

* * *

"Jay sorry soryy I love u kar rha hoga aur "

"maria Ghar ka saman fek rhi hogi hai na "

"Samart girl "

"Chalo hum sote hai "

**The end **

* * *

Hey everyone yr koi marna mat just a random thought popped in mind so

jo acha laga likh diya do review Use polite words

Plzz do review in** Relation : Bond by love and Hidden concern aur iss main bhi karo **

**R and R **

**Rhia Dubey **


End file.
